


danger, high voltage!

by lavenderjungwoo



Series: electric 127 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confident Gay Ten, Dancing, Gen, Lee Taeyong-centric, Lowercase, NCT U, a lot of stuff breaks, chaotic kitchen dancing, im so sorry for this, in the kitchen, poor chenle, taeten - Freeform, ten doesn't know when to stop, with various glowing objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjungwoo/pseuds/lavenderjungwoo
Summary: after a hectic schedule with superm, ten has a very interesting way to help him and his hyung unwind, although at the expense of the dormalternatively, the third installment in the electric six series that still no one is asking for but i find it funny so have this





	danger, high voltage!

**Author's Note:**

> again, watch the mv if you haven't already and this fic will probably be 100x times more understandable (and funny) but if you really can't, just know there's various glowing genitals that may or may not make an appearance in here ;)
> 
> https://youtu.be/2a4gyJsY0mc

they collapsed onto taeyong's bed, scarcely stopping to kick off their shoes as they came in.

"thank god that's over." ten says, running a hand through his hair as he sits on taeyong's unmade bed, the watery amber glow of the street light outside peeking through the curtains.

taeyong grunts in response, rolling over in his bed and getting his shirt crumpled, although he honestly couldn't care less right now. they had just finished up the last of the superm shootings for this month, and had celebrated with a ridiculous amount of food in a classy restaurant. lucas had left for the exo dorm with baekhyun, leaving taeyong and ten to trail back to the empty nct dorms, giggling about random stuff and being a pair of idiots, disturbing the streets with their obnoxious shrieking.

"hyungie.." ten begins cutely, pouting and prodding at taeyong's lifeless body. "i'm bored now." 

taeyong rolls back over and shoves ten towards the edge of the bed, and starts spreading out like a starfish amongst the sheets.

"we have the dorm to ourselves." taeyong remarks, as he stretches his limbs.

"that we do." ten smirks, earning another mighty shove from taeyong who then scolds him for being so dirty all the time. 

ten laughs with feigned innocence and starts rummaging through taeyong's things, pulling his speaker out of his desk like a trophy. 

"let's go to the living room and get our groove on, whilst we have the space." he says, already jumping to his feet and making grabby hands at taeyong. 

"n-not after last time though." taeyong mumbles, and is shamefully reminded of the absolute exposure of his dumb self dancing feverently in the kitchen in his pj shorts when the entirety of nct entered the dorms. ten laughs, almost evilly, and taeyong is honestly kind of scared. 

"you know they're away till tomorrow, come on hyung." and he's pulling taeyong up from the bed. 

taeyong is reluctantly dragged into the brightly lit kitchen, although he does admit messing around with ten is always fun and his stomach normally ends up hurting from laughter. 

"what song are you putting on?" taeyong asks, absent mindedly chewing on some random jelly beans he picked up from the counter (on second thoughts, god knows where they've been and he kind of regrets the more he chews.) 

"oh f-" he coughs, gagging and rushing to the bin to spit out whatever the fuck he just ate and starts to frantically wash his mouth. 

"i believe that was... rotten egg!" ten exclaims, looking up from a flavour chart laughing right in taeyong's disgusted face. 

"thanks for telling me." he sarcastically comments, picking up the box and turning it over to see its that godawful beans challenge the dreamies have been obsessed with recently (he did not envy jaemin eating the vomit flavour and instantly just turning as green as the sweet.) he grunts, tossing the entire packet in the bin. 

"aha!" ten yells at the screen, then laughs, throwing his head back and taeyong giggles, albeit confused. 

"so hyungie...i know you like electric six a lot now and i just have this idea-" ten begins, coming over to taeyong. taeyong immediately flushes and giggles, pulling away from ten who no doubt is about to suggest something absolutely insane. 

"so you know how there's two people in the song danger high voltage-" he starts but he's cut off by a flustered,high-pitched scream from taeyong who senses where this is going. 

"i wanna recreate it, i think it would be really fun! " ten finishes, his voice the embodiment of 👉👈 

taeyong shakes his head, still laughing. 

"no, no way. you've invited them all over to jump from the couch to laugh at me, or there's cameras. i swear, you'll have a camera in them beans or something." taeyong accuses, pointing aggressively at the jelly beans and then crossing his arms with a 'hmph'. 

"no no i swear, i really wanna do this i just don't know who else would be crazy enough to, there's no cameras!" ten begs, grabbing taeyong's hands. okay, this bitch is seriously desperate. 

taeyong takes a moment and breathes. he considers every life choice he's made, and looks into the face of the younger who looks geniunely excited. the latter's grip tightens slightly on his hands, knowing he's already won anyway- who could ever say no to him? 

he giggles, bouncing towards his room. 

"so i have these things..." he says vaguely, disappearing into his room and emerging with two small circle pads. he dims the kitchen lights and turns around, seemingly to undo his shirt. 

"uhH ten leave the shirtless branding to kai, can we not right now-" but he is silenced when ten turns round with an ecstatic look on his face... and light up nipple pasties glowing a vibrant magenta under his shirt. 

"i-" taeyong begins, then inhales and screeches, laughing so hard he thought he'd rip in two. he's disappointed but cannot say he is surprised at all, of course ten has those, who knows what else lurks in his bedside drawers. 

"now that's one half of the equation sorted..." ten says, when they have both stopped laughing, and he smirks, lowering his eyes a little to taeyong's trousers, or more specifically, his crotch. 

"you are NOT coming anywhere near my dick." taeyong says nervously, although he knows that would not stop ten at all. 

"i was in kun's room the other day, and i saw chenle and he had this light-" ten starts, grabbing taeyong's hand, nipples still glowing, and they begin walking towards the boys' room. 

"we are NOT invading their space and stealing little chenle's night light you monster!" taeyong exclaims, backing away as ten bursts into their room. he heads over to chenle's night stand. 

"it's borrowing, and they come in our rooms all the time hyung it's not a big deal." ten says, and taeyong reluctantly follows him. the night light is cute, a little colour changing moon. jisung bought it in america for chenle who had trouble sleeping in the hotel and he's been using it solidly ever since, and now can't sleep without it.

"oh my god are you suggesting we..." taeyong trails off, looking at ten who picks up the glowing moon and nods, smiling almost devishly. 

i mean, it'd be hilarious and there's no other options, and they can always clean it afterwards? it's not like it's going to...touch anything. 

am i drunk? taeyong thinks as they head back to the kitchen, and ten switches the lights to minimum brighteness, scarcely illuminating the room but that isn't a problem with the LUMINOUS fucking nipples he has right now. 

taeyong disregards all dignity and shoves the glowing moon down the front of his jeans, surprised it fits as it bulges out the front of the denim. 

the song begins blasting out the speaker, and taeyong starts dancing, slowly starting out with some casual body rolls to the guitar beat, but ten pushes him down into a chair as the verse starts. 

"bitches we going all out, get in the armchair" he says, sitting down on a kitchen chair himself, or rather straddling it and taeyong is already wheezing. 

fire in the disco  
fire in the disco  
fire in the taco bell

they both passionately sing, dancing the best they can in their chairs. what an odd lap dance this would be, although ten is certain no one would complain, he knows he's a hot piece of ass, glowing nipples or not. 

they accurately alternate the lines, eventually getting up off the chairs and free styling although they naturally slip into their baby don't stop choreo in some sections, which makes them both giggle. 

"okay why didn't we do this before?" taeyong wheezes, as ten climbs up onto the counter and starts aggressively thrusting into the air whilst yelling the lyrics out across the dorm. 

he admits his glowing crotch does restrict his movements rather a lot, but it makes his body rolls and hip movements a hell of a lot more amusing and he's certain he'll have a six pack when he wakes up from laughing so hard. 

ten begs him to take a video of him on the counter and the elder does, although saves that premium footage to my eyes only, telling ten it will certainly be used as blackmail. 

"honey nothing is blackmail for me, if i want the world to see my illuminous magenta nipples they certainly will" he says, finishing his bold statement with an aggressive chest shake. 

taeyong can't see too well because he has that many tears in his eyes at this point.

danger danger

"high voltage!" they both exclaim, as taeyong leaps up onto the table, which proceeds to slide sideways and then snap underneath him and he goes straight through it. 

they both slowly look up and catch each others eyes as the last lines of the song blast round the room. taeyong clamps his lips together, trying not to laugh because this isn't funny, he just snapped a whole table and is now stood in the middle of it. 

"thought you were thick but, damn." ten mutters, kicking the splintered wood out the way. seeing half of the table clamped around taeyong's ankles he begins to laugh but then stops, pointing at taeyong's crotch with a crazed look in his eye. 

"w-what" taeyong says, eyes wide as he looks down. "it's not glowing!" he yells, and he feels genuine panic run through his body for a second at the lack of illuminated dick right now. 

they both scan the floor, seeing a shard of chenle's poor little moon light. 

"mY DICK FELL OFF!" taeyong exclaims, hurriedly diving into his trousers and bringing out the rest of the now broken light. they are both trying not to laugh but also this is really bad and jisung is actually going to kill them. 

taeyong gingerly steps out of the broken table and scoops up the pieces from the floor, ten muffling his laughs in his sleeve. 

"we can't laugh, this is awful." taeyong says, laughing.

how in the hell were they going to explain this to the managers, let alone the members. 

"we'll glue it." taeyong suggests, putting the pieces on the counter and rummaging for a pritt stick in the drawer. 

"that's.. not going to work hyung." ten unhelpfully adds, although he admits taeyong is cute for trying. 

"hyung." a soft voice comes, and taeyong feels someone tugging at his sleeve. he grunts, turning over and seeing kun anxiously stood at the side of his bed. his roommate turns in his bed, switching on his own light and props himself up on one elbow, squinting at the pair. 

"respect for the elderly please shut up. oh, kun! what's up?" taeil asks, concern lightly lacing his voice despite the sleepy tone. 

"someone broke chenle's lamp and now he can't sleep. i tried to fix it, but there's so much crusty glue from someone else's awful attempt." he says. 

taeyong's heart starts hammering in his chest and he feels so guilty. the table had been hard enough to explain ("don't go so hard when you're making kimchi next time or you're paying for it! how can you snap a WHOLE ASS TABLE?!") 

he tells taeil to go back to sleep, and follows kun to their room. he feels even sicker when he sees a little sleepy chenle bundled up in the duvet, waiting sadly for taeyong to come fix his light. 

"i can't believe someone broke it." he says, pouting and rubbing at his eyes. it was very late right now, and the dreamies had been dragged through a packed schedule today. 

"i'll order you a new one chenle, don't worry." he says hurriedly, hands shaking slightly as he picks up the light which has shattered again. chenle says something about it not being the same, but thanks his hyung anyway. 

"how will i sleep tonight though? and who did it, i want to know." chenle asks. 

shit. 

"call a house meeting hyung." kun suggests and chenle claps his hands, agreeing quickly. 

shit squared. 

kun grabs chenle and they scramble out the room, running down the corridor and banging on everyone's door and the dorm becomes a symphony of annoyed groans and tired shouts along the lines of 'what the hell you dolphin pyscho get out my room before i fry you like a piece of mackerel.' (haechan's eloquent threat.)

taeyong runs back to his room, grabbing his phone w shaking hands and frantically texts ten, explaining the absolute shit storm unfolding. 

shh  
don't say anything  
\- ten 2.31am

that's so mean  
-taeyong 2.31am

do you want jisung to snap you like a kit kat  
-ten 2.31am  
didn't think so  
\- ten 2.32am

the members are now all assembled in the living room, sleepily perched on various counters, although doyoung bitterly reminds them to not go anywhere near the table. 

taeyong clears his throat and fills them in on the situation, chenle stood sadly behind him and yawning quietly, and taeyong feels sick. 

"i just want everyone to know-" taeyong begins, but he catches ten's eyes, which immediately flicker back down to the ground and he bites his lips, probably trying not to laugh. "e-everyone to know, that whoever did this, can burn in hell." he boldly states, his cheeks flushing and chenle intertwines his hand in his and squeezing, silently thanking him for standing up for him.

bUrn iN hEll  
\- ten 3.02am

stop i feel awful :(  
\- taeyong 3.02am

hope hell's fire is as hot as you and that moon crotch  
see you there sweaty <3  
\- ten 3.03am

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me you actually found this entertaining, i am literally going crazy idk what i have just written :0


End file.
